1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to doors, such as an entry door and, more specifically, to a door system strengthened by stiffeners.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common type of door includes a frame to form the periphery of the door, a flat sheet on both the front and back of the door. A gap may exist between the flat sheets, and the gap may remain empty or be filled with an insulator. This type of door, although easy to manufacture, can be both decoratively uninteresting and structurally deficient.
Depending upon the area of the country (e.g., hurricane-prone areas) and the type of door (e.g., an entry door), the door may be required to meet certain standards. For example, hurricane testing involves firing one or more projectiles (e.g., a 2″×4″ piece of wood) at the door and subsequently subjecting the door to simulated wind load cycling. The door is then tested for structural integrity and the ability to continue to keep out rain/wind. A similar type of testing is also performed on a window within the door. Many types of doors (with or without windows) fail to pass this type of testing. There is, therefore, a need for improved door system that provides for greater structural integrity either for the door itself or for a window within the door while at the same time providing a door designer with a greater flexibility for the types of designs/materials used to manufacture the door.